


[黄旷] 不嗣音

by hagane001



Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms, The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild, The Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-27
Updated: 2020-10-27
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:33:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,467
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27233551
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hagane001/pseuds/hagane001
Summary: 黄旷现pa第一次搞黄旷，可能有点不太一样，十分忐忑欧欧西，欧欧西，欧欧西还是能不看就不看标题取自：纵我不往，子宁不嗣音
Relationships: Link/Link (Legend of Zelda)
Kudos: 7





	1. Chapter 1

息吹一身衬衫休闲裤慢吞吞磨蹭到码头时，正见有人翻出钓鱼用的三锚钩，手指拨弄手中浅黄色鱼饵。

码头密密麻麻停满游艇。整日持续阴天，时有阵雨，无船出海，码头边上便没几人。下午过半，连游客也无。

那人搬个折叠凳坐在码头边，面前放个小桶，面朝通向码头唯一一条路口坐定。息吹甫一走近，立刻被那人看见。

对方站起身，扯扯自己衬衫，向他挥起手。

息吹本想只来看一眼。既见其人，立马调头就走。

身边路人行色匆匆，无人停下多看半秒。他突然觉得若换作平日的自己也不会停下来。无奈早已被对方看到，他脚下一滞，下一秒便永远失去扮成路人机会。

只能硬着头皮走上前。

对方见他，挥着的手放下，说句：“来。”  
息吹鼻子里哼了一声，算作回答。

收到黄昏邮件时还是上午。

息吹正一边往嘴里丢零食，一边走向昨夜被丢在沙发上的掌机。他最近忙于线上游戏工作，自己掌机倒是几天没碰。好容易周末休假，本打算登上游戏好好放松，然而一罐零食尚未吃到底，躺在掌机旁的手机便叮一声亮起屏幕。

新邮件。发件人黄昏。

息吹心里咯噔一下。差点把掌机摔到地上跌个粉碎。  
他放下心心念念的掌机，拿起手机来。

邮件内容简单，只几个字。

下午可有时间？  
四点在码头，讨论工作。

息吹瞥眼收件人列表，哗啦哗啦跳出好多公司同事名字。  
原来是工作群发。

息吹松口气，重新拿起掌机捧在手里。看一眼墙上挂钟，心道让黄昏多等几小时又如何，便从又桌上捞起一包薯片，抱着掌机一屁股窝进了沙发里。

“……发错？”  
息吹倒觉得像自己听错。

黄昏放下正在抓头发的手。  
“不太熟悉操作，按了群发。已经告诉其他人是发错了。”

息吹感觉自己是否早上吃太多零食，胃里浮胀。不客气的句子在喉咙口打个兜转，终是又咽回去。

“邮件只想发给你。”  
黄昏把手中鱼饵和三锚钩丢进面前塑料桶里，拎起地上的折叠凳。  
“一直想约你出来。”

息吹突然后悔为何一开始没有下定决心厚脸皮假扮路人。  
“为什么是我？”

黄昏不说话。只眨眨眼睛。

人一生中总有几件想要遗忘之事。  
和黄昏相遇便是其中一件。

彼时息吹刚与前男友分手。对方人算好，对他也颇不错。在一起几年，最终仍因家里压力而背着他去相亲。再回来时已做好准备拎起行李还了钥匙，一脸惋惜地向他道别。

对方去意已决，息吹也无意多作挽留。虽然事情打得他措手不及，却也并非没有预兆。前男友许有分寸，他也乐得握一握手好聚好散，天涯路人。

对方连声抱歉走出房门时，息吹一瞬间甚至松了口气。  
觉得从此变成一个人在家，终于可以按自己的方式生活，名正言顺。

他慢慢脱去衬衫西裤，打开冰箱门拎出一罐冰镇啤酒。手指捏着冰凉罐体，心道终于可以不修边幅只穿内裤便在客厅里走来走去。路过电视机旁，顺手打开尘封已久的主机开关，坐在地毯上握着手柄不由分说一阵噼啪作响。

前男友搞文字工作，不喜游戏，纵是按手柄声音也会吵到对方。耳朵又天生对声音敏感，息吹戴耳机，他也会听见漏出的丝丝音效。所以自从两人在一起到现在，白色主机机身上已经积了不少灰尘。

息吹一边喝啤酒一边打游戏，只觉得失恋当真反倒比谈恋爱来得舒心顺畅，自由非常。他那小小掌机从此也可以连上电视，在客厅里堂而皇之，不必晚上为完成工作悄悄起夜，一个人躲在厕所里捏着掌机盯那小屏幕到眼睛酸痛。

感觉不对时，已是入夜。

他睡过一觉，朦朦胧胧。听见不知名声响，翻了个身，复而醒来。

或许是窗外路过的汽车，或许是起得太早的鸣鸟。  
他揉揉眼睛半撑起身，迷迷糊糊，不自觉喊一声前男友名字。

屋子里寂静无声。  
——仿佛谁也未曾来过。

息吹有些发呆。  
靠着床头坐起，手指绞了绞被子，打出个短短酒嗝。  
嘴里一片苦涩。

一瞬间他觉得。  
那应不仅是残留在唇齿间的啤酒余味。

几天后便有次酒会。

公司为即将上市游戏拉拢赞助商，息吹作为技术开发主要负责人，竟也被拉去出席。那里人人都穿西装衬衫配锃亮皮鞋，大多身侧陪有美丽女伴。息吹不动声色举起手中酒杯，暗红酒液在灯光下反而变得明晃晃，刺痛他眼睛。

新游戏能得到各位帮助，是我司荣幸。

言罢，他不等其他人笑容落下，便先扬起脖子一饮而尽。

息吹酒量不怎么好。以前因为是技术人员，本不用参与这种场合。说说笑笑杯子碰碰，一笔赞助便在谈笑间敲定这种事，说到底也非他专长。

但这次，公司美术总监和另一位主管临时被其他公司挖角，部门里无人可寻，上司只能硬着头皮带他来撑场。

息吹心里笑上级果然是上级，不识这烟火人间。

四周与座众人纷纷西装革履，仪表堂堂。这等人哪里会关心游戏开发。他们看重只是市场运作，广告代理，各种能变收益的商业热流，滚滚烫烫。

但无论如何也是上司命令，他只得翻箱倒柜，找到自己压箱底的一套漂亮西装匆忙换上。仓促间想起这套装似乎还是前男友送他礼物。然而对镜照照，衣裳还是那件衣裳，人看上去也是翩翩好青年。

除了因熬夜或其他原因而有些发肿的眼睛。

息吹叹口气，只得伸出手，使劲揉过几遍。

酒过三巡，息吹已有些醉。

期间上司马不停蹄谈妥几笔赞助。息吹见席间也不需他再说更多，索性起身离开大厅，走到露台看风景，胜过这无聊寒暄酒会。

露台无人。

会所很高，露台挑出位置正好看见郁郁葱葱山脊山峦。山色环抱远处海湾，码头边停满游船。  
落日阳光掠过山腰照进粼粼海面，如一大颗蓝色宝石。

对面隐有海风吹来，撩动他额发，令他一阵怔忪。  
咸涩味道涌进鼻尖。  
他用力吸了吸，盯紧蔚蓝无匹的海上最后一抹金光。

“很好看？”  
有人已悄然来到他身后多时，此刻终于开口。

“好看。”  
息吹没回头，也不打算看清来人。  
“蓝色令人平静。”

来人笑了笑。  
“你现在看上去可不算平静。”

息吹有些忿忿转过头去。

太阳落山。  
天花板亮起灯盏，照得厅堂煜煜生辉，水晶吊灯一片璀璨。

露台上没有照明，相较之下一片暗影。  
暗影中亦有暗涌。

对方并未介意那张忿忿的脸，反而再次笑笑。额头浅棕色刘海轻轻颤动。他放下手中酒杯，躬身向前，对息吹彬彬有礼一探手。

“可否赏光跳个舞。”

他弯下腰时，露出胸前别着的宝石蓝色胸针。  
在背后明亮的灯光下，闪烁出一片宁静蔚然。

息吹噗嗤一声笑出来。原本想好的嘲讽语句倒也一起随这笑声烟消云散。  
他大方回应地伸出手，那人便直起身将他搂进怀里。一手揽他肩膀，一手环他后背，下滑，复而搭上腰侧。

身后舞声适时响起。  
那人拥起他，在略显逼仄露台里缓缓挪动起舞步。

屋内灯光照亮息吹金发。  
不时有光影流转，染过他脸庞，再转至对方脸上，衬出那人微光下含笑表情。

谁也没说话，更不消自我介绍。

只凭着陌生这个最佳借口，在众人看不到的阴影里。  
姿势几近依靠。

舞曲舒缓，姿势也暧昧。  
暗影中舞步也慢慢有了缠绵味道。

海风吹来的恍惚间，他感觉自己和对方仿佛不同颜色酒液。金色，蓝色。恰当时刻碰巧融在一起，勾兑出无人预料得出的奇妙滋味。

息吹头有些昏沉，大概因为先前喝太多酒。他有些想把脑袋靠上舞伴的肩，考虑了一下似乎也没什么不妥，便大方地照做。

侧脸挨上对方熨帖西装领时，息吹湛蓝眼中闪过对方胸前宝石蓝胸针的光辉。

鼻间仿佛再次嗅进海上那抹余光般宁静气息。

醒来时候，头痛欲裂。

息吹伸手一摸身边床单，人已不在了。他坐起身，腰间酸涩，想也知道昨晚发生什么。

他沉默片晌，也微微讶异人这种生物心情转变之快。仿佛昨夜自己还独自坐在寂静房间里的床上略为伤感，今早便已脱胎换骨，变了个人。

息吹放了会儿空，走下床淋浴换衣。

穿戴好后照照镜子，跟来时一样帅气。又因为一觉睡到自然醒，连昨日眼角的浮肿都消失殆尽。

余光一瞥，写字台上好像放了张名片。  
他走过去拿起来看，入眼是个圆珠笔画的小人。头大身子小，表情有点忿忿的骄傲，不客气地看向自己。

下面一行小字。  
随手画的，有点像你。

他一愣。  
手一翻，名片背面露出来。映入眼帘几行字，竟是对手公司那响亮名字。

开发部门主管  
美术总监  
トワ

息吹喃念出声。

他惊讶发现。  
不识人间烟火如自己，竟也知道对方这些行头姓名。

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

不嗣音 02

写汪汪时脑内突然无端响起《Hamilton》里《The Schuyler Sisters》那句：  
Excuse me Miss I know it's not funny  
But your perfume smells like your daddy's got money....  
（时：Say no to This！）

黄昏是业界名人。  
众人皆知。

息吹想起曾经年少时看过的许多煽情励志电视剧。剧中富家公子公主胸怀梦想，不想依靠家族证明自己价值，于是不听众人苦口婆心劝，执意从草根做出一番事业，好换得日后拿去哐当一声摆在家人面前的莫名尊严。

剧终，息吹关起电视，只是笑笑。  
这种脱离现实剧情，注定只存在于电视剧里。

然而黄昏是个例外。

换言之，在息吹和其他游戏业界人眼中。  
他是一个电视剧竟也在现实中得以成立的例子。

几年前息吹也曾去过黄昏个展。

挤在慕名而来众人中，远远看到黄昏被夹在人群里，和面前不知是赞助人还是业内前辈招呼握手，表情温润，笑容谦和。

一起来的同事发觉他久久不曾移开视线，便附耳过来，叽叽喳喳。

听说这人当初和家族企业脱离关系，执意跑来当艺术家。  
吃苦良多沉沦许久，绘画才能方被发现。进入我们对头游戏公司做角色设计尚不被信任，开始手里只一支圆珠笔。后来硬是靠笔画出一条路来，青云直上今非昔比，如今已可开独立个展。

息吹挑眉，俯身去看摆在面前一只小小理石等缩雕像。  
只有轮廓，看不出原型。只见那雕像双手叉腰，望过来的面容一脸不客气，表情忿忿又骄傲。  
栩栩如生。惟妙惟肖。

原来现实当真有这种人。

他掩住内心惊讶。又看一眼黄昏，对方却已转过身去。

息吹呆呆望他背影：一身得体打扮，艺术家式低调的精致，头上偏戴一顶画匠帽。只差左手执画笔，右手一只调色盘。

现实的理想。理想的现实。  
息吹想抬手抚摸面前那尊理石雕塑，无奈触手却是钢化玻璃罩。

不像自己。  
——只有现实。

他突然心中一凛，转头看四下来看展览的众人。顿觉自己格格不入，索然无味。

人家纷纷看画。  
他却想看画主人。

走了走了。  
他伸手拉拉同事袖子。

诶？  
同事一脸奇怪。  
怎又不看？不是说好来探对手公司首席设计师的底？

挤。  
息吹头也不回，丢下句话，匆匆走出展室。

于是他也没能看到黄昏转过身时。  
从人群中投过来的深深视线。

和黄昏在一起后，有次他对此事再谈及，黄昏听罢一愣，随即一边啜咖啡一边笑得前仰后合。

谁说我和家族脱离关系。  
他放下银色搅拌勺，笑的不得不喘气：都是八卦小报随便炒作。  
画展就是我家赞助。游戏公司我父亲是头号股东。

息吹心中原本树起的电视剧中才有的理想型格顿时坍塌，只一脸梦想破碎表情看着他。  
黄昏咽下最后一口咖啡，半收起笑意。

没有现实，何来理想。  
黄昏说完，递来一张餐巾纸。上面照例，还是圆珠笔下画的那个据说很像息吹的小人。  
便是他口中所说理想。

理想本人心下对他的话深以为然，表面却气得牙痒。于是丢下早餐，跑过来狠狠捏他腮肉。  
黄昏被捏得嘴角咧出笑容，小声喊痛告饶。然而心下却也乐得被如此对待，并不阻止。

不远处一身笔挺西装坐在落地窗前沙发上看金融报纸的金发男人，望了一眼餐桌边不成体统的二人。  
他摇着头探口气，站起身，握着报纸坐得离餐厅方向又远了一点。

酒会一事过了半月。

一日中午，息吹走出公司大门，来对面楼下便利店买便当。窗边挑个座位，正好可以看到公司旁这条城市干道。

街上人来人往，车水马龙。看上去人人都无比匆忙。

息吹打开便当盖子。  
便利店食物价位亲民，熟食也只勉强算得像样。讲究不了营养到位，精致品相。  
拿出微波炉，便是千篇一律的食用油味。

他叹口气，掰开筷子，夹起一只炸虾放进嘴里，味同嚼蜡。

——世界上那么多人都在挨饿，自己竟然在这里嫌弃食物。

息吹漫无边际地想，心里突然有点内疚，又把炸虾嚼得狠了些。  
嘴里似是有些滋味。

他一边吃饭有些出神，看面前玻璃窗映出自己倒影。

最近几天公司人事变动，人心惶惶。传言对手公司要将他们收购，届时还不知谁去谁留。  
作为核心开发人员，息吹倒不至于为自己担心。只是上司最近情绪不稳，之前谈好的几笔赞助又有变动，搞得他时常怒容满面，连累大家都要加班熬夜。

黑眼圈。  
猫背。  
速食便当。

息吹举着筷子尖，对面前玻璃上自己的倒影不满意地指指点点。

游戏界大多数人吃的不外年轻饭。年轻有体力，有资本能熬夜，加上一些少年心性和磨灭不掉的热情，他才逐渐在业界站稳脚跟。

只是这样下去，再熬两三年，人都要加倍变老。  
付出牺牲如此大，代价却微不足道。

息吹咽下一口米饭。  
这便是属于他的现实。

“今天吃什么？”  
身边突然有人落座，开口问他，笑语盈盈。

息吹头也不抬，继续盯自己倒影。

“店里只这几种便当，天妇罗，牛丼，咖喱饭。千篇一律。”  
他目不斜视地答，然后仰起脖子喝麦茶。

“为什么这样节俭？”  
对方凑头过来，闻闻他便当里的渍菜，皱起眉头。随后一只胳膊伸出，手指指向对面高级西式餐厅。该餐厅外侧用餐区，遮阳伞下男女手持刀叉相谈正欢。

息吹表情虔诚，将筷子横在手里，双掌合十，立时速答：  
“为薪水。”

对方一愣，噗嗤笑出声来：  
“还不够你买几只限量掌机。”

“话不能这样说，黄昏先生。”  
息吹认真地吃掉最后一粒白米饭，转过身来。表情凝重，口气语重。  
“物质追求无止境。”

“息吹先生月薪多少？”  
对方耸耸肩问。

真是直接。  
息吹再次被这人打得措不及防，刚想故意露出夸张的惊恐表情，只见对方不等他说话，手指落下便推过来一张名片，像是进门时就早已夹在指间。

“来我这边，月薪加倍，附赠对面餐厅每月用餐卡。”  
他抬起下巴，指指街对面餐厅店招。

息吹脸上表情瞬间更加惊恐。  
“想不到贵司总监竟屈尊做猎头？”

黄昏再次笑出声来，手指轻轻叩桌子台面，把那名片向前再推一寸。  
“我只觉得你理应值得更多。”

他眼神诚恳。  
话语稍作停顿，颔首似在思考什么，复又小心翼翼开口。

“我欣赏你……的价值。”

他说欣赏他。  
的价值。

息吹熟悉这种讲话方式。  
言辞舒服，话外有音。令人不会退却，却又怀有期待。

无非是谨慎试探的我喜欢你。

没有贸进，也不会太保守。  
循序渐进，步步得体。

听上去再发展发展，就要变成职场恋爱的节奏。

息吹稍作晃神，随即微低下头，沉吟一句：  
“……给点时间，我考虑一下。”

听到这个答案，黄昏诚然有些失望，但仍十分好涵养地面作满意，微微点头。手指待还要把那名片再往前推，却见息吹按住他手：  
“名片不必了。”

“嗯？”  
黄昏意外。  
手却离开名片，反而轻轻握住息吹手指，指腹浅浅摩挲他手背上温暖皮肤。

“上次那张还没丢。”  
息吹不着痕迹地缩回手，从坐凳上站起身来，端起吃得干干净净、一粒米都不剩的便当盒。  
“我不想浪费。”

翌日上班。  
中午时分，有人送来快递。

息吹外出吃便利店便当，不想回来时自己桌前已围了一圈人。

一只包装精美盒子，盒顶打海蓝色缎带。  
缎带中几不可闻隐着几许淡雅香气。看得出是十分高级东西。  
没有写明寄件人。

“女友女友？”  
有八卦同事立刻嗅到特殊气味，跑过来凑热闹。

息吹心中并无头绪，然而群众眼神愈发狂热，他只得硬着头皮拉开包装带，剥开内侧黑色烫金纸盒。  
盒盖打开，露出一只透明玻璃做的另一只盒子。

里面放着几年前息吹在那令人心情复杂的个展上，想伸手触摸的理石雕像。  
玻璃盒外侧。  
附一张暗金色细细作者铭牌。

トワ。

息吹愣住。

当初和他一起去画展的同事一脸疑惑，回想半天，突然指那雕像大喊：  
“这不是黄昏画展上的理石雕像？当年不是说展出前就早已被提前预订一空？”

黄昏是对手公司红人。  
这个名字一出口，顿时引来几道烫眼视线。  
好意的，不怀好意的。后者居多。  
连最近心情极差的上司也在其中。

听见息吹身边同事这样一喊，上司脸色更加难看。

息吹见事已至此，表面敷衍几句，便把那盒子重新收起来，塞进手提袋。  
周围围观同事见主人公不置一词，只能讪讪散去。然而下午工作时间仍频频有目光投来，让他觉得芒刺在背。

息吹心里发笑。没想到黄昏做事如此果断。  
先说欣赏他价值，许他美好前程，然后又送来签名雕塑，断他后路。

息吹叹口气，顺手关掉程序，打开文档，开始思考怎么措辞辞呈。

他不讨厌这雕像。  
甚至连送他雕像这件事，他也不讨厌。

他只惊讶。  
原来当年对方也有注意自己。

他知道黄昏的意思。  
所以不仅不会讨厌，反而只觉有趣。

送这礼物给他，无非只想表达一句话。

理想和现实。  
我一并送你。

TBC


	3. 03

不嗣音 03

再次见到黄昏，已是在黄昏所在公司办公室里。

息吹怀抱纸箱，提着装雕像的高级纸袋，走到门外黄昏秘书桌子前，说自己要见总监。

秘书并不买账，客气一抬眼：“先生可有预约？”  
息吹闻言不怒反笑：“麻烦小姐告诉总监大人，我来取我的定期饭票。”

秘书这才正经仰起头来，将信将疑，然而还是拿起电话拨过。

黄昏很快从办公室里走出。  
嘴角原本含笑，却在打开门看见息吹的瞬间笑容尽褪。

“怎么你——”  
他匆匆几步赶上来，走到息吹面前，声音里惊讶伴有疑虑。

“没怎么。”息吹耸耸肩，湿透的衬衫领子塌下来，粘在脖颈上。  
“我要辞职来投奔贵公司，上司不高兴，甩我一身咖啡。”

黄昏语气里的惊讶逐渐变成愠怒。  
“怎么可以？”

息吹笑笑，不说话。

半小时前对方还是他的直属上司，怎么不可以。  
大家都可以。

“一杯咖啡而已。”  
息吹故作大方摆摆手，表示自己不在意。

“我威胁他要找律师，他过了片晌情绪过去，又要挽留。挽留不成，又拉我说要赔偿，以后场面上双方好做人。”

既然想场面上好做人，当初为什么要泼咖啡？

息吹心下觉得讽刺。  
自己一个小小技术员，何德何能要两大公司这样争来争去，头破血流。

“赔？”  
黄昏看着他，好像在看外星人。

息吹身上外套半边衣服全湿，外套开襟露出的白衬衫一片棕色咖啡渍，此时半干不湿地粘在身上。头发也有几缕贴在额角，看上去十分狼狈。

黄昏心里有点不合时宜的触动。  
但归根结底，仍是愤怒居多。

“赔你什么？”

“没什么。”  
息吹摊开手，眉峰挑起又落下。  
“一套魏斯伍德西装。”

黄昏不禁笑了开来。  
“就这样？”

“就这样。”  
息吹不在意，认为毕竟是自己提前离职解约在先，上司虽然脾气暴，但往来对自己总也算不错，只是控制不住情绪，一时失态。

得饶人处且饶人，以后大家好做人。  
这些世事道理，他十分懂得。

然而黄昏却不买账。

“致电他公司。”他抬手示意正在一边看戏的秘书小姐。“让他过来泼他十杯咖啡，每杯赔他两套魏斯伍德西装。”

如此荒谬命令，息吹以为他只是说笑。没想到一旁的秘书小姐竟然点点头，拿起电话，便要拨出号码。

息吹此时才知道，自己说不定是这里最有理智的人，于是连忙扑过去夺过话筒扣下。他想过黄昏会不高兴，只是没想到自己新东家的理智底线在自己的问题上掉得如此轻松。

“……贵司还剩多少咖啡？”  
他放下手中话筒，转向黄昏，思考片刻后皱了皱鼻子。  
“反正我身上这套衣服已经全湿……如果把那二十套西服换成现金，我可以考虑代替他接下这笔订单。”

黄昏听他说完，顿时笑矮了腰。

笑声连不远处工作隔间里的下属都听见，纷纷好奇地抬起头来，看见自家上司与一位外套染了奇怪颜色的外来人员相谈甚欢，腰也笑弯。

黄昏笑够了，打开自己办公室的门，把他往里面引。

“息吹先生，您真幽默。”  
他擦擦眼角笑出的泪花，关上门，让息吹放下东西坐到不远处沙发上。

黄昏走到桌边拉开抽屉取出一张名片，打一个电话，报一些数字。

“新衣服等下送来。实在抱歉，我这里没有备用外套。”  
黄昏打完电话，歉意地对息吹说。

息吹表面不动声色，内心实在有点惊讶。  
他想对方大概报的是自己的尺码。

这人何时，竟对他如此了如指掌。

“我现在有点怀疑，之前那晚，难道不是碰巧？”  
他索性脱掉湿透的外套，只穿衬衫。

走得匆忙，衬衫袖子还是卷起来，露出一截手臂。因为长期不晒太阳，显得略为白皙。  
阳光从黄昏办公室的落地长窗外透进来，肆意洒上息吹全身。

黄昏坐在他对面，双手交叉搭在办公桌前，细细打量他。  
目光落上那一截小臂，眼中海蓝色微微暗几分。

“你觉得是碰巧？”  
他微笑。

“啊，别告诉我真相。”  
息吹故作夸张地捂住耳朵。“我还没准备好。”

“息吹。你怎么这样有趣。”  
黄昏转了椅子侧过身，眯起眼睛看他。  
“你不知道那天多少人去酒会只为认识你。作为业界最有才华的开发者之一，你着实没必要太自谦。”

息吹怔住，不知自己怎么一夜之间从小小技术员，变成对方口中最有才华的其中之一。

“再多魏斯伍德都便宜他。”  
黄昏的目光投来，混在下午光线里，温润又温存。

原来说到底，上司也是不舍得自己。  
息吹忖度半天，开始有点可怜泼了自己一身咖啡的上司。

新情报接踵而至，息吹知道眼前这人不是为了自己的才华而来。  
准确地说，不只为了自己的才华而来。

对于对方口中不是碰巧的原因，息吹却没有准备好。

他只想随心意，却不愿谈感情。  
所以先前他说给他时间考虑，并不是玩笑。

趁新衣服没送来，黄昏脱下自己的外套给他暂时披上，带他参观公司，介绍同事。  
息吹微笑着和新同事一一握手，接过对方名片，看上面一个个崭新名字，默默记在心里。

黄昏公司所做的游戏开发和息吹自己以前公司重叠部分不少，才会形成激烈市场竞争。这也是息吹的离职在技术上并没有压力的原因。

过了不久，衣服送到。黄昏带他回到办公室，一套裹在袋里的新西装已搭在椅背上。

黄昏转过身去，面向落地窗，佯装欣赏城市风景。息吹见状有点想笑，彼此身体那晚就已互相看过，知根知底，这人却还摆出一副涵养极好的绅士姿态，好让自己从容换衣。

他走过去拆开包装，看一眼西装领后签牌子，不由得咂舌。然而是对方好意，自己本来就狼狈，此时也就不假装那套城市人的客气，欣然接受。

黄昏再回头时，看到息吹站在办公桌前，正低下头整理下摆。  
深色西服与领带，搭配雪白衬衫。  
袖口露出袖扣，在阳光下银光斑斓，星点一闪。

息吹额前金色刘海随着动作微微抖动，在脸上投下交替变换的阴影。脚底踩着的影子却被下午阳光拉长，直到黄昏脚边，停滞不前。

息吹抬起头来，看见黄昏盯着自己，有点奇怪。  
“怎么，尺码不对？”

“没有。”  
黄昏回答。

“那干嘛盯我？”

黄昏突然微笑。

他作出这表情时，眼角微微弯起。  
侧身站在窗前，背着光，衬得他眼底一片宁静深沉。

“好看。”

TBC


End file.
